Nightmare in the Mushroom Kingdom
by Chocobag
Summary: Something dark has consumed the Mushroom Kingdom and Pop Star, sending all of its inhabitants to a monochromatic wasteland. Join Rocky on his adventure to save two worlds from certain doom!
1. The New Guy

"Come on Mario, is that all you got?"  
A boy said as he kneeled down on one leg. The boy had brown hair that covered his eyes and a ponytail in the back that was pointed up and spiked. He was wearing a red T-shirt with a brown strap across it and blue jeans with pure white socks. The white socks were somewhat special since they'd never get dirty or smelly. His name was Rocky.  
"I thought you were stronger than that! Maybe I should change my name to Bowser! Haha!" The boy chuckled as he looked at his friend, a plumber by the name of Mario. Mario looked surprised as he spoke "Don't even-a joke about that, Rock! Do-a you know what that guy-a can do to you?" He exclaimed.

"Awww, phooey." The boy scoffed as he slapped the air "I'd like to see him try me! Come on, King Koopa! I can take you out with one quick jab! Haa!"  
The boy chuckled again as he fell to the ground. "_... There sure has something special about him-a ..._ _Maybe he'll find his own-a Princess one day ..._"Mario thought to himself. "Don't sweat it, Mario ... You've got nothing to worry about." Rocky said as he leapt off the ground like an acrobat. "Bowser Jr. is one of my friends!"

Mario's expression changed from thoughtful to horrified.  
"WHA-WHWH-WHAT? _**MAMA-MIA!**_" Rocky looked disappointed "Ohh come on, Mario! You're so quick to judge!" He said as he shook his head. "That's-a not what I'm-a talking about!" Mario exclaimed "There's-a two Fire Bros. attacking Toad Town!" Mario stood on his heels as he pointed to Toad Town, which was just behind them. Rocky turned around and saw the Fire Bros. attacking the town. He scoffed again. "Pffft that's all? Well, we can take 'em!" Rocky's eyes shimmered as he reached into his pocket and took out an Ice Flower. Rocky spun around and quickly transformed. "Haaha! Get a load of me! Ice Rocky!" Rocky's shirt color changed to sky blue and the brown strap across his chest was white. "Mama mia ... Can't you give-a me somethin'?" Mario said to Rocky with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He was tapping his foot. Mario then opened one eye to look at Rocky but he was already halfway to Toad Town.

Mario's eyes widened as he jumped into the air and headed towards Toad Town.  
"H-hey! W-wait up!" He shouted.


	2. Cooling the Fiery Fiends

"Fwaaah!" "Fwaaah!" The Fire Bros. exclaimed as they threw fireballs at the houses and nearby frantic Toads.  
"Fwwaahaha! Bowser will be so happy! No more Toad Town! More like Toast Town! "Fwahahaha yeah!"  
The Fire Bros. said as they laughed together and began to burn down more houses.

Rocky stopped in the middle of Toad Town. He spotted the Fire Bros. and quickly whipped up an Ice ball. He closed one of his eyes and aimed for the two of them.  
He threw the Ice ball as far as he could and it hit the first Fire Bro. then bounced off him and then hit the second one. "Fwaaaahaaa!" "Fwwwooow!" The two Fire Bros. hit the ground. "Fwwweeeeeeeeeeeughhhhh ... Bowser won't be so happy now ..." They said in union. Rocky went over to the Fire Bros. and looked down at them. "Tell Bowser that if he sends any more troops to Toad Town, I'll personally take care of them!" He said as he glared at the two of them. The Fire Bros. jumped into the air and ran away, heading towards Bowser's Castle. "Whwh-whatever you say, fwwood!" Rocky chuckled as he looked around. "Maan ..." He said as he facepalmed. "... this place is a wreck ..." A Toad went up to Rocky. The Toad had a yellow vest on and a yellow spotted cap. "Thanks for savin' us, Rocky! You sure showed them! Now we just need to fix up Toast T- I-I mean Toad Town!" Rocky looked at the Toad suspiciously. "Hmm ... yeaahh ..." He said sarcastically.

Mario finally caught up to Rocky. He exhaled and then said. "M-mama mia ... I ... I missed the ... big ... fight ..." Rocky chuckled as a sweat mark ran down his forehead. "Heh, Sure did." He said with a grin.

"_Hey! Mario!_" A common looking Toad cried out. "_Come quick!_" Mario quickly ran over to the Toad and asked "What's-a the matter?" "It's awful!" He exclaimed "Oh, Just terrible! Princess Peach-" Mario interrupted. "Has been-a kidnapped again?" The Toad shook his head "No ... not this time! Her friend has been kidnapped! One of Bowser's minions took her by accident!" Mario looked confused. "Who was it? Princess Daisy? Toadsworth? Zelda?" He asked. "No ..." The Toad said as he gave Mario a blank stare "it was one of her _**NEW**_ friends! You've got to help!" He pleaded. "Please, Mario, take your friend with you and go save her! Look for a Para-Goomba with _golden shoes_!" Mario looked even more confused "A ... Para-Goomba with gold-a shoes kidnapped Peach's new friend? Okie ... dokie ..." He said with a hit of regret in his voice. "Alright-a ... me and my buddy Rocky are on it!" He said as he turned around. "Right, Rocky?" Rocky was already gone. A sweat mark ran down Mario and Toad's forehead. "Guess he can do it himself ..." Toad said as he chuckled a bit. "Yeah ... guess he can ..." Mario said as he shook his head.


	3. Bowser Reunion

Rocky was headed down Bowser's Path. He heard everything Toad had said and was planning on saving Peach's new friend himself. "If Princess Peach has a new friend" He said as he huffed "... then it's got to be ... another _Toad lackey_ of hers. She's very fond of them ... I'll save that Toad guy for her ..."  
He jumped over a few Koopa's along the way.

"Pluplu? Did that guy just ... avoid us?" A Para-troopa asked a Koopa. "... Not every hero likes jumping on us ..." The Koopa in remorse. "I mean ... we ARE only worth _100_ points."  
"True." The Koopa said.

Rocky made his way into the castle entrance. There was a lava pit several feet below him. Two Podoboos popped out of the lava. "_**Hehehe, you'll never pass us!**_" One of them said. "Wanna bet?" Rocky asked as he jumped over the lava pit. He rubbed his nose as he looked back at the Podoboos "No time for games ... I've got to save that Toad lackey ..." Rocky continued on, heading into Bowser's Castle.

"**_RWWAAAAAH!_** What do you mean you _ACCIDENTALLY_ kidnapped someone else! Your orders were easy as _Koopa Cake!_ Capture Princess Peach and bring her to me!" Bowser stomped about as he yelled at the Para-Goomba with golden shoes. "B-but s-sir ... I ... I ..." The Para-Goomba stuttered. "NO EXCUSES!" Bowser said, cutting him off "YOU'RE DONE! **_GAME OVER!_ GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!**" The Para-Goomba left without another word.

"Haha! You sure showed him Pa!" Bowser Jr. was standing next to him. He was chuckling evilly. "That'll teach him to grab the wrong Princess ..." Bowser snarled as smoke puffs escaped his nostrils. "Well ... if I'm the wrong prisoner ... then why won't you let me go?" A female voice asked. "Quiet you! When the Princess finds out your here, she'll send Mario! Then he shows up and I knock him out with this!" Bowser had an electric glove on made of metal. Blue sparks engulfed the glove and the colors from the fire outside and the electric currents on the glove blended together. "The _x-2000 Electro Socker!_" He exclaimed. Bowser suddenly paused as he got a scent of the air. "Ahh, right on schedule!" He shouted as he looked at the entrance to his castle. There was a dark figure standing there. "_**Mario! **Welcome!_ You've finally made it!" He said somewhat happily as he grabbed onto his glove.

"Mario ...?" The figured said as it revealed itself as Rocky. "Sorry, pal ..." He said, shrugging "you've got the wrong guy." "Huh?" Bowser blinked as he tried guessing again "_Green 'Stache_ ...?" "Nope, try again?" Rocky said. "**_RWWWAAAGH!_** I don't have time for guessing games!" He shouted, waving his fists in anger. He pointed to Rocky then said "Chain Chomp Crew, ready?" Four Chain Chomps fell out of the sky and surrounded Rocky. "Huh, outnumbered ..." Rocky said as he rubbed his nose. The four chomps took turns speaking "**READY, READY!**" "**GO, GO!**" "**EAT, FOOD!**" "_**YUM, YUM!**_" "_Attack already!_" Bowser commanded. Bowser Jr. stood up for a second then noticed Rocky. "Huh ...?" He said with a confused look on his face. "Don't sweat it son!" Bowser declared "this _new 'stache_ won't be able to beat the Chain Chomp Crew!" He said laughing. Bowser Jr. suddenly realized who it was. "No ... wait, Pa! Call it off!" Bowser blinked as he looked at Bowser Jr. "... Huh? What for?" He asked. "That's no new 'stache, pa! That's _Rocky!_" He said in an excited tone.

Bowser blinked again as he squinted at Rocky. "Hey ... hey wait a minute! Yeah it is! **_Haha!_**" Bowser chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "Chain Chomp Crew! Down!" The Chain Chomps suddenly backed away. "**NO, NO.**" "**STOP, STOP.**" "**HUNGRY, HUNGRY**." "_**YUM, YUM?**_"  
They all took off as Rocky stood there with a confused look on his face. "Huh ...? Oh, so you finally noticed who I was then!" Rocky said as he chuckled. Bowser stood up and walked over to Rocky with Bowser Jr. on his shoulder. "Rocky! What are you doing in this part of the Mushroom Kingdom!" He asked happily as he put his hand on Rockys' head, ruffling his hair. Rocky chuckled again. "I heard you took someone by mistake and I came to take her back!" He said, fixing his hair. "Oh, that friend of Peaches? Yeah, that was an accident. I was planning on using her as bait for Mario but hey, you can take her if you want!" He said, nudging Rockys' shoulder as he winked. Rocky snickered as he pat Bowser on the shoulder and went over to the cage. He looked for a switch somewhere. "So, how do I let her out?" He asked. Bowser pointed to a switch near the wall. "Oh" Rocky said in realization. He went over to the switch and pressed it. The cage shook a bit then lowered. Rocky opened the door to see that it wasn't a Toad, but another Princess instead.

"Whoa ... hey ..." He said in astonishment "You're no Toad ..."


	4. Galactic Discovery

"Yes ..." She said in a soft calming voice. "I'm not a Toad ... I'm actually a princess from a different kingdom that's located just outside this one."  
"So ... your not a Toad ..." Rocky said with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
"Yes ... I am Princess-"  
"_**LOOK OUT BELOW!**_"  
"Princess-wha!"  
Rocky looked above as a giant object fell down on him.

_**SLAM!**_

"Uhm ... King Koopa, urgent news!"  
The object was a Thwomp. It looked like a normal Thwomp all around. The only difference was that it was larger in size and had a pair binoculars around itself.  
"A very menacing looking vortex has opened up in the Sand World!"  
The Thwomp raised itself as it went over to Bowser.

Rocky's eyes were swirls and he felt dizzy.  
"No-no, waiter ... put it on my tab ..."  
He fell to the ground with a thump and the Princess gasped.

"Bwa, what's all this then?" Bowser asked the Thwomp as he snatched the binoculars and took a look outside.  
The black and purple vortex was visible from the castle's automatic roof, which could opened and closed at will.  
"_**Egad!**_ You're right!" Bowser roared heavily as his eyeballs popped through the binoculars. They returned to normal.  
"How'd that happen?" He said as he handed the binoculars back to the Thwomp and put his hand on the back of his head.

"Well, sir ... I've taken the time to examine it ... You might not believe me when I say this but ...  
The Power of a Star is doing this. An _Eclipse Star_. It's opened up a portal to another dimension while consuming the Sand World."  
The Thwomp set his binoculars down.

"An _Eclipse Star_?  
... What's that?" Bowser looked confused.

"_E-eclipse Star-r_ ...?" Rocky said quietly as he opened one eye.

"An _Eclipse Star_ is a very rare Star that comes from the Space World. It is said to appear on Earth every few years and is a very rare sight to see. Normally, an _Eclipse Star_ would be a _Blue Star_ ... but while traveling through space for many years it's absorbed many other Stars,  
Stardust and most likely Comet particles. Absorbing most of these is fine; It can give the Blue Star a very beautiful hue. But if absorbs too many Comet particles, it will start to change in color. It's sad really ... the _Blue Star_ will start to turn _Dark Indigo_ and it's eyes will turn white.  
It may also start absorb other things bigger than itself, such as ... planets or **_whole galaxies_**.  
And in some cases ... it may even absorb a _**whole universe**_."

"So it's decided then ... My men will weaken that puny Star and we'll take that power for ourse-" Bowser was interrupted by the Thwomp.

"Oh, nononono, sir! It's too dangerous! You won't even be able to get near that thing at this rate!  
It's close to absorbing the Space and Sand World!  
At this rate, it will have the power of other Stars, as well as the power of _heat_!"

"Then I say we get some men who are good with Ice!" Bowser said in an encouraging tone.

A sweat mark ran down the Thwomps forehead.  
"Whatever you say, King Koopa. But I warn you ... if you were to _consume that Star_ ...  
Just ... just _**don't even think about it.**_"

Rocky looked up. He could see very little of the black and purple vortex.  
"Ooh, man ... this looks bad ..."


	5. Toad to Joy

"Mehehehe ... Now the Power of the Eclipse Star is consuming Space World AND Sand World ... what an ingenius plan ..."  
A yellow Toad was laughing quietly to himself with his head in his hands. His expression looked menacing.

A blue Toad noticed him. "Hey, buddy, you alright?"  
The yellow Toad's head popped up and his face turned back to normal.  
"Oh, just fine! I'm ... playing Hide & Seek with someone!" He chuckled and then grinned evilly.  
"Cool! Can I join in?" The blue Toad asked, happily.  
"... Sure ... just ... come with me for a second ..." The yellow Toad grabbed the blue Toad by the collar and took him into a dark alley.

* * *

"This _Eclipse Star_ ... I wonder if it's just a good soul turned bad ..." Rocky thought as he walked to the Mushroom Kingdom with the Princess. He was holding her hand.  
She looked at him with a smile. "Oh! I don't think I introduced myself!" She exclaimed while putting her hands on her cheeks. "I'm Princess Rose from the Sugar Kingdom!"  
Princess Rose curtsied while holding onto the ends of her dress with her pointer finger and thumb. Her skin was a bit tan, a caramel color almost. Her hair was brown and reached down to the end of her yellow dress. It was also a bit messy, a lock of it would always block her line of vision. Her eyes were ovals with blue pupils and she was wearing a bit of mascara. She was a bit older than Rocky however and stood at about 5"11.

"Princess Rose ... oh ... uh- My name's Rocky." Rocky said as he put his hands on his sides and began to blush beat red as he looked up at the sky.

"Rocky ..." She said solemnly "Well,you sure would make one heck of a prince!" She said, winking at him "Hehehe!" Rocky continued to look up as his expression changed. "Ehehe" He snickered "Would I really?" Princess Rose nodded as she gave Rocky a kiss on the cheek. "And that's ... that's for coming all this way just to rescue me ..." She said as she grinned. Rocky's face lit up and changed from a beat red coloration to a a hot pink that covered his whole face. He suddenly fell over and hit the ground. Princess Rose covered her mouth as she began to giggle.


	6. Into the Eye of the Star'm

"Hey! Rocky! You're back!" Mario instantly noticed Rocky and Princess Rose as they were exiting Bowser's Path. He ran over to them and stopped in front of the Princess. Mario removed his had and bowed.  
"Hello, I'ma Mario."

Rocky's expression changed. He looked like he just took a wiff of something horrible.  
"Eh, back off! You already have Peach!"  
The two of them were in chibi form. Rocky had his foot on Mario's head as he stuck his tongue out.  
Princess Rose laughed. "Rocky, calm down, sweety. He was just introducing himself."

Rocky looked at Princess Rose as he chuckled nervously. "Ooh ... s-sorry ..."  
He took his foot off Mario's head. The two of them looked normal again.  
Mario put his hat back on and shook his head.  
"Mama mia ..."

Just then, the ground shook out of nowhere and Rocky, Mario and Princess Rose fell to the down.

"Ooof! Whoa ... what was that!" Mario said in a surprised tone.  
"That was probably the Eclipse Star ... Thwompert told us all about it." Rocky said.  
"The Eclipse Star? Wow ... well, what's it do?" Mario asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
Rocky stood up and then helped Rose up.  
"Well, it's actually supposed to be a Blue Star. But it's been ... corrupted by the Space World."  
"... I don't think the Space World itself did that though. I think a World inside of that World did that to the Blue Star."  
Rose said. "Possibly ... Space Junk Galaxy."  
"Space Junk ... huh ... maybe that Galaxy does have something to do with Blue Stars ..." Rocky said.  
"But, how are we-a gonna get their without a Launch-a Star ...?" Mario asked.  
"Starsstarsstars ... man, I know! We need a Luma!" Rocky said.  
"Blublu, Or you could you this new Launch Cannon I've been working on! Blublu!"  
A Red Bom-omb wearing glasses was walking along with some supplies and happened to notice the three of them.  
There was a hole in the ground next to him.  
"It uses the power of Star Bits! Blublu! C'mon, why don't you give it a try? Blublu."  
The Red Bom-omb nodded.

Mario looked at the cannon inside the hole. It was a vivid orange color and changed from red and bright yellow then back to orange.  
"Oooh, that cannon looks exactly like-a Lauch Star. I say we go!" Mario jumped into the hole without a second thought.

"One at a time though! Blublu! Wait your turn!" The Red Bom-omb chuckled at Rocky and Rose.  
"Of course." The two of them said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed then turned away.

The cannon rose with Mario inside of it. "Alrighty, all systems-a go!"  
The Red Bom-omb nodded. "Now all you have to do is Spin! Like this!"  
The Red Bom-omb spun around in a circle as a blue aura surrounded his body. "Just like that!"

Mario nodded as he put out his arms. He made a fist with both hands then spun around just like the Bom-omb.

_**BBOOOOM!**_

The cannon fired Mario into the sky!

* * *

The yellow Toad walked out of the alleyway and looked around. "No one's around ... perfect ..."  
He said in a sinister tone.

The yellow Toad's body peeled in two like a piece of fruit as a purple ball of smoke exited it.  
The ball of smoke sunk to the ground and began to transform.  
"No need for that disguise anymore. The power of the Eclipse Star is starting to increase ... I shall hide no more ..."  
The toad was now a paper-thin, block-like character. It's limbs were disconnected as well.  
The character looked up into the sky and noticed three objects traveling towards the Eclipse Star.  
"Hmm ..."


	7. Bad Cookie

**Welcome to the Galaxy!**

Mario, Rocky and Rose landed on an unknown galaxy. The planetoid they were on was a metal ball that had cogs and steam inside of it. They could be seen from the various small windows that were on the planetoid.

"Well ... this doesn't look at all like Space Junk Galaxy ..." Mario said in a confused tone.

"You're right ... It might just be a New Galaxy ..." Rocky said.

"Oh shoot ... I don't think I'll be able to jump from planet to planet with these heels and this dress on ..."  
Rose pouted.  
"Wait ... I got it!"  
Rose took off her heels and set them down. She then took her crown off and it transformed into a wand.  
"Magic wand, make this dress portable so I can run around the planets freely!"

_**POOF!**_

The bottom of Rose's dress changed into a pair of black shorts. The top of her dress changed into a t-shirt with the same emblem that was on her dress.  
"Aah, perfect! Okay, lets get going!"

"Wow, I didn't know you were a magician as well ..." Rocky uttered.

"U-uhm ... I ... L-lets just g-go ... hehe ..." Rose giggled.

"Hehehe ..." Mario chuckled as the three of them took off.  
A small figure was watching them from above. The figure looked like a ball with two feet and a Jester's Cap.  
"_F-finally ... after all these years ... Foo-fools th-that I c-can-n mes-s-ss with ... Hohohoho ..._"  
The figure took off as it followed them quietly.

* * *

"King Koopa! This mess is getting worse and **WORSE**! The _Eclipse Star_ is headed for Toad Town and Peach's Castle!  
Even worse, it now has the ability to create hail and snow! Those troops of yours were just adding to the chaos!"  
Thwompert said nervously.

"Blast it! We need something stronger than fire and ice then!"  
Bowser slammed his fist onto his throne.

"Well, we'll need something tactical then! Like ... perhaps ... uhm ..." Thwompert thought.

"**LIGHTNING AND THUNDER!**" Bowser roared.

"NononoNO! Heavens no! We can't use electricty against it! It will have all three elements then!" Thwompert was pounding at the floor of the castle nervously.

"Then what can we do ..." Bowser crossed his arms.

"Maybe ... I could be of assistance ...?" The block-like character from Toad Town entered Bowser's Castle.

"Huh? Who are you?" Bowser looked at the character as he squinted.

"I am Sir Ombre. I think I may be able to he-heh-help ... you." He chuckled.

"Ombre? Isn't that Spanish?" Bowser crossed his arms again and closed his eyes.

"Hehehehe ... I guess you can say tha-ha-hat ... hehehehe ..." Ombre laughed again.

"Wait ... Ombre? That means -" Thwompert was interuptted by Bowser.

"You're hired! If you can weaken that Eclipse Star and bring it to me, you get a full pay check!" Bowser let out a hardy laugh.

"Aww man! A full pay check! That's atleast 10,000 coins in full!" A Goomba said.

"Man, this guy must be good. Bowser never gives us full pay checks ..." A Koopa standing next to him said.

"You think you got it hard?" Shy Guy said. "I've got to put up with the Yoshi's all day. 4 coins and hour ..."

"I feel you man ..." The Goomba said.

"Hey! _You three!_ Quiet down over there!" Bowser roared at them.

"**Y-YES, SIR!**" The three of them let out in horror.


	8. Uncertain Doom

"There it is again!" Rocky yelled.

"Rocky, I don't see or hear anything! Just calm down!" Rose scolded him.

"But ... I swear I saw something ..." Rocky looked around with his arms around Rose. He looked like a frightened little child. "I mean it ..."

They were on a solid, block planet that was white with a few planks of wood here and there.

"I just don't want anyone getting hur-"

"_**OWOWOWOWOWOW!**_" Mario yelped.

"MARIO! _ARE YOU OKAY?_" Rose called out.

"Owow-wowow! That lava just popped out of nowhere!" Mario rubbed his behind.

"Uhm ... Lava ...?" Rose asked, confused.

"It was ri-huh?" Mario looked down, surprisingly. There was nothing there.

"But ... I just stepped into a pool of ..."  
"This planetoid is starting to freak me out!" Rocky yelled.  
"Rocky, chill out!" Rose said as she pat him on the head.

"Okay ... Rocky, let go ... Rocky ... _ROCKY LET_-"  
Rose turned to Rocky. He was frozen solid in a block of ice.

"_MAMA MIA_!" Mario jumped into the air in terror.

"Huh?  
... OH. _MY_. **_GOD! NO!_**"  
She tried removing her hand from the ice but it wouldn't budge.  
A slight crack appeared on his icy cold body. Rose yelped.  
"No, Rocky ... I don't wanna hurt you ..." She lowered her head as tear ran down her cheek.

"_Hohoho, I think I've messed with you ru-ruff-ruffians ... enough-ians ..._"  
The ball-like figure said.

Rocky turned back to normal and fell to the ground with a hard thump.  
He twitched as Rose put her arms around him.  
"Rockyrockyrocky! Oh god, I thought you were a goner! Here, let me warm you up ..."  
Rose pulled him up and put his head on hers. She put her arms around his neck.  
Rocky opened his eyes slowly. "Huh ...?"  
Rose locked lips with him and they both closed their eyes.

"_Hey, hey! This is an adventure! Not a rosy romance!_"  
The figure revealed itself.  
"_I, Marx, will not take any of this lovey-dovey crap!_"

Marx started to transform. He grew giant yellow wings with claws on them. His shoes and eyes also got bigger.  
"_Fight me! Come on you wimps!_"  
He headed for Mario.

A star hit Marx on the head before he could get to Mario in time.  
He shook it off. "_Huh? What was that? An attack?_"  
He looked up and saw a bunch of Blue falling stars.

Rose opened her eyes and looked up. She finished the kiss.  
"Rocky, Mario! Look! Blue shooting stars are headed this way!"  
Rocky and Mario looked up.

"Haha! I got a perfect idea!" Marx headed towards the shooting stars and opened his mouth.

"What? You're crazy!" Rocky yelled.

Marx ignored him as the shooting stars fell into his mouth, one by one.


	9. Paper Power

As Marx gobbled up all the stars, his body started to change in form.  
"Huh? What in the ...?" Mario looked at Marx in suspense.

Marx's body was flat and paper-like. He looked like a story book character as he finished off the last of the Blue Stars. He turned around and looked at the 3.  
"Paper Marx is born!" He yelled and then laughed happily.

"Paper Marx? The Blue Stars have the power to transform beings ...?" Rocky asked.

"Yes! The power of the Blue Stars grants anyone the ability to change their entire visible structure!" Marx cackled at the top of his lungs. His laughter echoed throughout the reaches of space.  
"Get ready to fight me now!"  
Marx headed towards the 3 of them as the battle started.

"Lets-a go!" Mario said in a determined tone.  
"Oohkey, dokey!" Rocky said.  
"Alrighty!" Rose shouted, enthusiastically.

The 4 of them were on a stage, the curtain opened and there was a crowd down in front.  
In the background, there was a canvas that looked like a badly drawn space scene with small cardboard stars.

"Hohohaha!" Marx laughed as the camera zoomed in on him, his words in a text bubble above.  
"This is the last time you'll ever cross over into MY GALAXY!" The words "MY GALAXY!" shook violently with the screen as Marx laughed again and the camera zoomed out, returning the set to normal.

A few menu bubbles appeared next to Mario as a Blue Shooting Star came crashing down and hit him on the head, making a metal thump noise.  
Mario transformed into Paper Mario, without surprise or shock, and continued to pick a menu bubble.  
He picked the one that said "Jump" and selected it.

Mario ran over to Marx and jumped on his head, hurting himself in the process. Marx cackled as Mario went back over to Rocky and Rose.

Rocky was next. A text bubbled appeared above him.  
"Oh, forget this!" Rocky said as he hesitantly ran over to Marx and punched him.

Marx took the hit. "AaAaAagghh!" Marx yelped, a text bubble appearing above him as the words shook like ocean waves.  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I THOUGHT I WAS INVINCIBLE!" The words shook with the screen.  
Marx shook it off as he readied an attack.

Rose went over to him and snapped her fingers as a Blue Shooting Star hit her on the head.  
Rose transformed into Paper Rose as Marx shook, he was frozen in a hurtful pose.  
"Whawhat? HOW ARE YOU ... YOU'RE CHEATERS! THIS GAME DOES NOT ALLOW CHEATERS!"  
Marx's blew up his text bubble and it scared the crowd watching below.  
"THEN THREE CAN PLAY AT THAT." Marx cackled as he opened his mouth, revealing a black hole filled with Eclipse Stars.

A final Blue Shooting Star hit Rocky on the head, transforming him into Paper Rocky.  
"Hey! Now you're really cheating!"

Marx cackled as he shut his mouth, swallowing the Eclipse Stars.  
The three of them jumped in shock with the crowd.

"Did he just ... consume the Eclipse Stars ...?" Rocky blinked as he looked at Marx in terror. 


	10. Kingdom Chaos

Marx licked his lips as he looked at the gang. An evil look crossed his face and his eyes turned black. Marx opened his mouth to reveal a huge black hole.  
"_Now that I've become an Eclipser I can send each of you to the Eclipsinox .._." Marx said in a double voice as he let out a horrid laugh.

"The Eclipsinox? What's that ...?" Rocky asked.

"_Heheheh ..._" Marx chuckled at Rocky's question "_Maybe you should just check it out for yourselves ..._" Marx said as he began to tear off his paper like body, returning to his non-paper form. But this time, his body was pure black and his eyes were pure white.

"_I hope you three enjoy your stay ... at the Eclipsinox!_" Marx screamed as he opened his mouth. The black hole began to consume everything, including Marx's body and the audience. Mario, Rocky, and Rose were sucked into the hole as well.

Things weren't looking so good in the Mushroom Kingdom either. Buildings were being destroyed, Castles were being demolished, Worlds were collapsing.  
A huge black hole was eating the Mushroom Kingdom, sucking it into the Eclipsinox. Everything was becoming nothing.

"This has gotten out of hand ..." A blue figure said as it flapped it's wings in the void of nothingness. It was unaffected by the black hole eating the Kingdom.  
"At this rate, the Eclipsinox will reach beyond the Mushroom Kingdom ... It may even start to consume other worlds ... maybe even another universe ..."  
The figure was holding a golden sword with three spikes on either side of the blade. "I've got to stop this ..." The figure said as it flew away.

"M-mama mia! This is getting-a out of hand-a!" Luigi cried out as he tried running from the black hole. "At-a this rate, that hole is-a gonna swallow the kingdom whole!"  
Luigi ran to his house and tried to open the door but the black hole started to consume it. "Aaaah! M-mario, wherever you are, you've-a got to save us!" Luigi hollered as the black hole began to swallow him.

_"Pr-princess!_ This unruly situation has gotten out of the palm!_ Wh-what should we do, m'lady?_" Toadsworth shouted. Princess Peach stood at her balcony, looking at the dark, cloudless sky. Her hands were folded and on her chest. She looked as if she were praying.

_**"Grrrraaaagh!**_ This has gotten out of hand! And it's all _my_ fault! _**IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT!**_" Bowser roared at the top of his lungs as the black hole began to consume him, his castle, and his minions.

"I-I told you this was going to get out of hand! _**Urururururuuuugh!**_" The intelligent Thowmp yelled out as the black hole consumed him.


	11. Meta Knight Appears!

_[...]_

_[... Hey ...]_

_[... Hey, wake up ...]_

_[... Hey, come on. Wake up ...]_

"... Huh ...? Rocky opened his eyes and blinked. Everything was blurry but became clear in a few seconds. Rocky was laying on what seemed like the ground. It was just black and chunky.  
Rocky stood up and brushed himself off. He was monochrome. Colorless. Black and white. You get the point.

"Where ...? Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around.

"You're inside the Eclipsinox." The blue figure said. The blue figure was unaffected by the black and white effect of the world. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Rocky looked behind him and looked at the blue figure. "Hey, you're not black and white like me. Why is that? And who are you?" He asked the figure.

"I'm unaffected by this world. My cape protects me from it." He looked at Rocky. Two yellow dots could be seen through his mask. "My name is _Meta Knight_. I am a **_Star Warrior_**."

"A **_Star_** ... **_Warrior_**?" Rocky said as he gave Meta Knight a dazed look.

"Yes, a **_Star Warrior_**. A defender of the _Galaxy_." Meta Knight turned his back to Rocky. "But I have no time for talk. Where are the others?"

"Others? You mean my friends?" Rocky put his finger on his lip. "I ... don't know ..."

_This boy ..._ Meta Knight thought _I wonder ... could he possibly be a Star Warrior as well?_ Meta Knight turned his head slightly to look at Rocky.

Rocky knelt to the ground and ran his finger down the chunky blocks of black. The chunky blocks wiggled. "Hmm ..." Rocky looked at Meta Knight.  
"Meta Knight ... what is this place?"

A sweat mark ran down Meta Knights forehead. "The Eclipsinox, I already said that ..." Meta Knight shook his head. "What's wrong with you ...?"

Rocky looked dazed. "Color ... there's ... _no color_ ..." He said as a tear ran down his cheek. "This place is unpleasent without color ..."

The sweat mark disappeared from Meta Knights forhead. "Color. That's what's upsetting you ... Mmm ..." Meta Knight looked at his cape. He grabbed a part of it with his cape and ripped a piece off. He showed it to Rocky. "Take this, it shall give you your color back."

Rocky looked at the piece of cape Meta Knight was holding. "_No_ ... someone else might need it ... more than m-"

"Nonsense, take the piece of cape." Meta Knight said as he shoved it into Rocky's pocket. Rocky's body suddenly burst with color. Meta Knight's yellow pupils suddenly turned red.

_That attire ..._ He thought _Could it be ...?_ He looked at Rocky. "Well ... uhm ... we should probably find your friends now ..." He said.

"Yeah." Rocky said in a much more lively voice. "Let's go." Rocky looked at Meta Knight and smiled.


	12. The First Vortex

"Meta Knight ... where are you from ...?" Rocky asked as he and Meta Knight walked along a blocky, grey path.

"I'm from Pop Star. A different planet placed in a different universe." He answered. He was in front of Rocky, leading the way. "Something similar happened to Pop Star today, something related to Black holes. That's how I was able to enter the Mushroom Kingdom. I plan on leaving once this threat is dealt with."

"Oh ..." Rocky looked up at the white abyss which was supposedly the sky. He puts his arms up and rested his head in his hands. "Pop Star ... what's it like there?"

"What's it like?" Meta Knight stopped walking. "It's very peaceful when it isn't being taken over by a Nightmare or something evil. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm ... I think I'd like to come with you when this is all over." Rocky said. He stopped and looked down at Meta Knight with a confused look. "Why'd we stop?" He said as he put his arms down.

"There." Meta Knight said as he pointed forward. There was a purple vortex up ahead. It was swirling. "That will take us to another area of Eclipsinox." He put his hand back into his cape.

"Another area? What?" Rocky looked at the vortex.

"Eclipsinox is made up of 10 Areas. Each Area has it's own purpose and own guardian." Meta Knight turned to Rocky.

"How do you know this already?" Rocky asked.

"I'm a Star Warrior, remember? I know what I'm doing." Meta Knight looked at the vortex, still facing Rocky.

"Well, if you say so ..." Rocky looked at Meta Knight and smiled. "I trust you."

"Good. Now come, there's no time to lose. If you wish to save the world, let alone the galaxy, you must make haste!" Meta Knight turned to the vortex then darted towards it. He entered the vortex.

"Save the world? Save the _Galaxy_ ...? But you didn't even answer my question!" Rocky followed Meta Knight, entering the vortex as well.

Meta Knight and Rocky entered a dark area which had a bit of color. The only color was a bit of an orange hue. The vortex shrunk after Meta Knight and Rocky got out of it.

"This must be the _Sunset Area_ ..." Meta Knight said as he took a map out of nowhere. "We're in _Area 2_ now. _Area 1_ was where we were just at."

"Right, so there are 10 _Areas_ and each area has a _guardian_ that we have to defeat ...?" Rocky asked.

Meta Knight nodded. "Right. Let's get a move on." He said as he tucked the map back into a spot in his cape and started walking forward. Rocky followed.


	13. Yellow?

"This area is slowly loosing it's color ... Just look at the sky and the mountains ..." Meta Knight pointed towards the sky. It was a pale orange color and the clouds looked like they were melting. The mountains were a dark teal color and parts of the mountain looked as if they were falling off but were frozen in time. The long, winding path they were walking on was also a dark teal color that blended in with mountains.

"Wow ..." Rocky said in awe "It's so _beautiful_ ... yet terrifying at the same time." His hands were folded.

"Yes ..." Meta Knight said as he put his hand back into his cape. " ... But this is no time to enjoy the scenery, we must keep moving." Meta Knight turned away from the mountain as he continued to follow the trail.  
Rocky looked at Meta Knight as he followed him. He noticed that his cape was no longer torn on the left side.

"Hey! _You're cape!_ It's ... it's not ripped anymore!" Rocky stopped as he pointed to Meta Knight's cape.

Meta Knight looked at Rocky without turning around. "Of course not, it stitches itself back together." Met Knight rolled his eyes as he continued walking.

"That's amazing ..." Rocky said as he held the end of the cape in his hands. He rubbed the fabric with his thumb. A sweat mark ran down Meta Knight's forehead.

"St-stop that! This is no time for foolishness! We've got to find the **_Sunset Guardian!_**" Meta Knight snatched his cape from Rocky's grasp and pulled out his sword, pointing at Rocky.  
"The **_Sunset Guardian_** holds the key to the next vortex! We won't be getting out of here without that key! Understand?" Meta Knight yelled at Rocky.

Rocky looked at Meta Knight as he nodded slowly. "Y-yeah ... Go-got it ..." He answered softly in a sad tone of voice. Meta Knight put his sword away and the two of them continued walking, unaware of the dark figure following them.

Rocky's nose twitched as he turned around, the dark figure disappeared before he got a chance to even see it. Rocky looked confused as he turned back around and the dark figure reappered, following him and Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight ..." Rocky said. " ... I think we've got company."

"Huh?" Meta Knight turned around, sword drawn. "Company? _Unexpected_ company?" He looked behind Rocky and saw the dark figure. His eyes turned red as he darted towards it. "**_Behind you!_**" He shouted as he slashed the air where the dark figure was. It disappeared before he could hit it.  
Meta Knight looked shocked. "_Gone ...?_" He asked as the figure appeared behind him and struk him violently. Meta Knight gasped and fell to the ground. "_Cheap ..._" He said, drawing his sword as he pointed it towards the figure. The figure froze.

"I have you now." He said, slashing the figure. The figure took the blow as the cut marked the figure and started glowing yellow.

The figure glared at Meta Knight as it opened its mouth. "_... Yell ... ow ..._" It said softly. **_"Yell ... ow ..._**" It said again, this time it was slightly louder.  
"_Yellow._" It said again, in a clear tone. It sounded yurning, like it knew the color from somewhere. "_Yellow._" It said again.

"Huh?" Meta Knight looked at the figure, which was now a dark yellow. "_Yellow?_" Meta Knight said in a confused tone.

"Yellow." The figure said as it smiled. "_Yellow! Yellow!_" It sounded friendly this time. "**_Yellow!_**" The figure said as it started to glow and turn completely yellow.  
The figure now took the form of a dew drop with tiny feet. It was a Droppy.  
"Thank you! I promise not to take your powers!" Droppy said kindly. He bowed twice.

Meta Knight blinked. "A being ... from _my world_ ..." Meta Knight looked at Droppy then remembered something as his eyes grew wide. "**_Droppy!_** Where's **_Kirby_**? Have you seen him?" He asked loudly.

Droppy blinked. "**_Kirby_**? Oh yeah, he was here not too long ago! Why? Did you need him for something?" Droppy asked.

A confused look found it's way across Rocky's face. "**_Kirby_** ...?" He said as he put his finger and thumb on his chin. "Why does that name ring a bell ...?" He asked.

Meta Knight was shaking and sweating at the same time. He looked very eager.


	14. Cross My Heart

"Meta Knight stop shaking. You look like you have a fever." Rocky said as he put his hand on Meta Knight.

"No, you don't understand. Kirby, he's someone I know. He's from _Pop Star_ as well." Meta Knight grabbed Droppy in a fit of excitment. "Where did he go Droppy? _**WHERE?**_"

Droppy looked like he was deep in thought, trying to remember. "Well, he ... passed through here on the ... Warp Star about a few minutes ago. He's probably in _Area 3_ by now." Droppy nodded twice.

"_AREA 3_? THAT'S A BUNCH OF WADDLE DEES!" Meta Knight screamed as he threw Droppy as far as he could. "Worthless sack of yellow poo." He wrapped his cape around himself quickly in a fit of rage. "Come Rocky" Meta Knight said as he sighed "Not a moment to loose ..."

"Sure, sure ... I know ..." Rocky said as crossed his arms and pouted while he followed Meta Knight to the end of the Sunset Area. Meta Knigt looked a bit miffed.

"So, Meta Knight ... Tell me more about Pop Star and how you got here." Rocky said, putting his hands in his pockets and glancing down at Meta Knight.

"Very well then." Meta Knight said in an annoyed tone of voice that sounded like he was about to do something he really didn't want to. "Pop Star is a quiet little planet. There's rarely any chaos or danger. Everyone lives in peace, even the King, which is quite odd since he's usually trying to mess with Kirby.  
But I'm straying from the point. Pop Star is indeed lovely and peaceful but despite there not being any chaos or danger, someone always manages to make a mess of our quiet life. Just last week, before this all happened, a fire broke out in Whispy Woods. And the day after that, there was a flood.  
I knew something was up. Things like that usually never happen. I was worried about everyone but I decided to ignore it until the last second. When I finally tried to do something about it, it was all too late. My friends may all be dead because of my foolishness. That's why I started acting different when Droppy told me about Kirby.  
We must find Kirby, King Dedede, and the townspeople. I must make sure everyone is alright." Meta Knight sighed, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulder pads. The two had stopped walking so that Rocky could listen to Meta Knight speak.

Meta Knight turned to Rocky who had a tear running down his cheek. Meta Knight jumped in surprise as he turned around to face him. "I swear Meta Knight, whatever it takes, I'll help you find Kirby, Dedede, and the townsfolk." Rocky grabbed Meta Knight's hand from underneath his cape. "I promise." He said solemnly, shaking it.  
Meta Knight looked at Rocky's hand then at his face. "You ... you will truly help me on my quest? This isn't some joke now? You mean it?" Meta Knight asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Rocky said as he drew an X with his finger on his chest and poked his eye.


	15. Jewel Discovery

"Rocky ... you do understand me ..." Meta Knight's eyes turned blue and started to well up with tears. "Then let us save the tears for later." He said as his eyes suddenly turned back to yellow.  
"Let us get through this awful region of Subspace at once!" He raised his sword into the air and the dim orange light from the sky reflected off it.

"But if I'm going to help you then you're going to have to help me as well. Mario and his friends are stuck in here as well. I can't turn my back on them either." Rocky said with a stern look in his eyes.

"Of course! We'll help each other through this time of need!" Meta Knight quickly put his sword back into it's scabbard and covered half his mask with his cape. He turned away from Rocky and started walking forward. Rocky followed right behind.

(_Meanwhile in another reach of the Eclipsinox ..._)

"Come on, pick up the slack everyone! If we don't find that jewel we'll never get outta here!" King Dedede was commanding around the townsfolk of Dream Land. They were all working hard to find a mysterious jewel.  
"Sir, 4 more townsfolks fell into _Mt. Monochrome_ this evening and we lost another 15 to a _Grand Doomer_! That's 19 in one day! At this rate we'll never find the jew-" King Dedede quickly grabbed the Waddle Dee and looked him dead in the eyes.  
_"IF WE DON'T FIND THAT JEWEL WE'LL LOSE EVEN MORE PEOPLE! WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT? **19 PEOPLE OR 212,156 PEOPLE**? YOU DO THE MATH, **AIR HEAD**!_" He threw the Waddle Dee away in anger and crossed his arms. "Not only that but we've ... got to find _Kirby_ as well ..." Dedede looked worried as he looked at the sky.  
It was painted pink, orange, black and was littered with a number of stars. A volcano could be seen as well. It was completely black with grey and white smoke emitting from the top.

(_Back in Area 2 ..._)

"_Back off!_" Meta Knight slashed several dark enemies with his sword, all of them transforming into various enemies such as Goombas or Bronto Burts. An army had found it's way onto Rocky's back and Meta Knight was trying to ward them off.  
"Get off of him! _Go!_ _**Move it**_!" He continued to slash and stab the enemies until there was only one left. "_You too!_" He said as he poked the medium sized figure.

"_Back_ ... off ...?" He said in a confused tone as he poked it again. The figure turned to face Meta Knight. It had two fierce yellow eyes and a jagged mouth that circled around it's whole body.  
"**_WHhehwWOwhhee!_**" It's voice sounded like a baby doll being ripped to shreds by an oversized Wolverine. It swallowed Rocky and began to take on his form. In addition to stealing Rocky's body it also grew a pair of wings and started flying around.

"**Shit.**" Meta Knight really didn't want to hurt one of his friends. Especially someone he'd just made a promise with. "I ... I don't know what to do ..."

"**_WHERHEH, OH WEHHHEE!_**" The creature cried out again as it began to gain control of Rocky's legs and arms. Meta Knight looked like he was going to spew even more vulgar language.  
"If Rocky's will is strong enough then I won't have to move a mu-" Suddenly the creatures body started bloating. It looked like it was having seizure as it fell to the ground like a noodle.  
Meta Knight threw his sword to the ground and put out his hands like he was holding something. He was going to catch Rocky. "I got you! _I got you!_" Meta Knight jumped into the air just before Rocky was about to hit the ground and caught him.  
The dark, gluey covering that was surrounding Rocky suddenly started to disolve. It disappeared completely and Rocky was back to normal. A jewel popped out of the last dark fragment that disappeared. It was yellow and small, like a miniture crystal.  
Meta Knight set Rocky down on the ground as he went over to pick it up. He turned it from side to side in his hand, examining it while wearing a pair of glasses.  
"Intresting ... it seems to be an _artifact_ of some sort. This may be our ticket to _**Area 3**_!" He said as he turned to Rocky, who was waking up. "Huh? I got a _prize_ for beating the snot out of that _Doomers_ soul?" He said as he placed his hand on his forehead.  
"A Doomer, so that's what that was." Meta Knight was interested how Rocky was able to find out the creatures name. "How did you know that?" He asked.  
"The _Doomer's_ name? I battled it in an _**odd place**_ and it had it's _name written across it's body_ ..." Rocky wiped his eyes and sniffled a bit. "It's a shame ... that thing didn't seem like it had any evil intentions ... it was being _controlled_ by _something_."  
He stood up and wiped himself off. He wiped his eyes again.  
"Hmm, you seem upset. Are you sad that you couldn't save it?" Meta Knight walked over to Rocky and picked up his sword, putting it back into it's scabbard. He turned to Rocky.  
"Yeah ... it just seemed so ... unloved and ... unwanted ... I ... could have done something ..." Rocky started to sob as he looked at Meta Knight.  
"I'm sure you'll have another chance to befriend one of them but now isn't the time." He looked at the yellow jewel and tapped it. A portal to the next area opened up near the two of them.  
"We've got to find more of these jewels, they're our key to finding Kirby, Dedede, the townspeople, and getting out of here. Come now." Meta Knight took Rocky's hand as he rushed towards the wormhole to Area 3.

Just as the wormhole vanished, an figure appeared. It landed to the ground. "**_Rats, just missed them ..._**" It sounded pissed off. "**_I'll catch up to them yet._**" It's annoyed tone turned into a reassuring one as it took off.


	16. Prehistoric Era

"Here we are, _Area-_" Meta Knight took a look at the scenery before finishing his sentence. "What ... what's happened here?" He asked, stepping out of the wormhole all the way with Rocky by his side.  
The area looked like something out of a prehistoric era. The trees and greenery were all a brownish, green coloration. The ocean was painted blue and indigo and there were odd colored creatures that looked like dinosaurs roaming the place.  
"I swear these places are getting weirder yet more beautiful by the moment." Meta Knight looked around as the wormhole disappeared. "We should probably be careful, those creatures don't look ver timid."  
"True, but I think this is my chance to try and talk rather than fight ..." Rocky looked at Meta Knight. Meta Knight nodded. "We'll try it your way this time and see how it all works out." His eyes turned into small upside down U's. The two of them stopped bickering and headed into the jungle.

The forest was littered with vines, bushes, and trees. The brown and green coloration of the jungle covered the sky like a blanket. A blanket some kid probably threw up on. Never the less, Rocky and Meta Knight kept moving.  
"This jungle is really gloomy." Rocky was looking up at the leaves and branches. They blended together harmoniously. "And they sky isn't visible either ..." Rocky looked at Meta Knight " You sure we'll get out of here alright?" He asked.

"There's no need to worry, the yellow jewel I found earlier will guide us to the location of the next one." Meta Knight was carrying the jewel in his hands. It was blinking orange with every step, like a radar.  
"Whoa, that's pretty useful." Rocky pointed out. "We'll find the next jewel _**AND**_ _Kirby_ in no time flat!" He exclaimed.  
Meta Knight shushed him "Quiet, there could be monsters lurking about." He warned. Meta Knight looked back at the jewel.

"_Quiet, there be could monsters about lurking!_" Someone taunted him. A small yellow flash appeared by Meta Knight's forehead as his expression change. "I thought ... you promised me you wouldn't act like a fool ..." He said in annoyed tone of voice.  
"But, that wasn't me ..." Rocky seemed like he was telling the truth. Someone was following them.  
"Show yourself coward!" Meta Knight exclaimed "If you're willing to mock me then you're willing to fight me!" Meta Knight handed the jewel to Rocky and quickly removed his sword from it's scabbard as he got into a battle ready position.  
_"Haha! Fools don't want to fight me!_" The voice exclaimed happily like a small child. "_Fools said they would try to talk! Not fight! That right?_" It seemed it had heard Rocky from before and was repeating his exact words, only they were a bit choppy.  
"_I think my is chance try talk than rather fight!_" The voice said, repeating what Rocky had told Meta Knight earlier. "_That not what you said earlier, right?_" It asked.  
Meta Knight shook his head as he put his sword back. "That ... that is true." He admitted. "But you still need to show yourself."  
"_Ook, ook!_" A monkey popped it's head from out of the bushes and walked over to Rocky and Meta Knight. "_Ook!_ I Oopa! Ook!" It said in a cheerful tone. Oopa looked like any normal monkey from the Mario world but he was also wearing a grass crown.  
"You looking for _sacred jewel of Ocean_? _**I help you!**_" Oopa proclaimed. Meta Knight went over to Oopa and looked at him. "If you're going to help us then I want _2 things_. **1.** Don't mock us and **2.** Don't shout and yell. That's _all_ I ask."

Meta Knight snapped his fingers at Oopa. "Got it, _Oopa?_" He said harshly. "_Ye-yes, Oop-oopa understan-stand ..._" Oopa was trembling as he nodded.  
"Good, now let us get a move on." Meta Knight said, looking at Rocky. "You lead the way now, my head and hands are sore." He said, closing his eys." He let out a breath of relief. Rocky put his hand on Meta Knight and smiled.

The three of them began to wander deeper into the jungle, unaware of the two figures following them.


	17. Joyful Reunion

"Hmm, did you hear it again?" Meta Knight, turning his back. Oopa looked around as well. Rocky looked at Meta Knight and Oopa "I'm pretty sure you guys are just hallucinating ..." He said, shaking his head in remorse. He looked back at the jewel, which was blinking like crazy. "Huh, that's weird ..." Rocky tapped the jewel lightly "It's telling me the jewel is right around here somewhere …"

"That weird …" Oopa said with a confused look on his face "Ocean jewel not usually in this area. Maybe … someone took jewel …" Meta Knight glared at Oopa "_Stole it_? You've got to be joking ..." He asked in a miffed tone of voice.

Suddenly, Oopas' ears wiggled, as if he had heard something. "_Quickly_, hide somewhere you two!" He declared without butchering his words. Rocky nodded as he grabbed Meta Knight and ran to a nearby bush. He put the jewel in his pocket as well. Just then, two figures appeared in front of Oopa. One of them was taller than the other. The tallest figure put out its hand towards Oopa, as if it wanted something. Oopa walked over to the figure and started talking to it in a foreign tongue. Neither Rocky nor Meta Knight could understand what either of them was saying.

Oopa quickly went over to the bush where Rocky and Meta Knight were and opened it up. "Come on out" He said "its okay, they're friendly." He smiled at the two of them. Rocky and Meta Knight looked at each other with questionable expressions. "What if it's a trap" Meta Knight whispered. "They're probably planning on taking us to a Volcano and sacrificing us." Rocky answered back. "_NO ONE WANTS TO EAT YOU JUST COME OUT!" _Oopa said with a surprised look on his face.

"It's true." The tallest figure said in a reassuring tone. "We didn't come here to trick you or anything. We want to help." The two figures nodded. "Yes-a, we wouldn't have-a come here if we-a wanted to capture a-you." The smaller figure said in an Italian accent. Rockys' ears suddenly wiggled as he recognized the voice. He squinted as he tried to get a better look at the figures. "Hey" he said to the two of them "you two. Step into the light." He asked, motioning his head back a bit.

"What for?" The tallest one asked. "Why should I even consider trusting an outsider like you?" It said in a stern tone of voice. Rocky gave the figure a blank stare. "I just wanted you to step into the light. I'm not asking you to donate a gallon of blood or scrub my feet." Rocky scoffed. "If you're going to be rude then I don't need your help." He said, jumping out of the bush with Meta Knight in right hand like a plush toy. "We'll just look for the jewel ourselves then. Come on Meta Knight." He turned his back on the three of them. The tallest figure suddenly put out its hand towards Rocky and shouted "Wait!" like it had just remembered something. Rocky turned to face the figure; he was trying to wear Meta Knight as a backpack suddenly. It was sort of working. "What now?" He asked.

The tallest figure stepped into the light and revealed itself to him. It was Rose! Her dress was gone; instead she was wearing a grass bra and skirt. Her skin was dirty and scratched up and her makeup was running. "It's me! Rose!" She exclaimed. The smaller figure jumped into the light as well, revealing himself as Mario. "And-a me! Mario!" He proclaimed joyfully.

Rockys' eyes suddenly lit up. "_Mario? Rose? __**You're both alive!"**_ He sounded ecstatic, like he had just won the lottery. He ran over to the two of them with Meta Knight still in his hands. The four of them shared a group hug that seemed to last forever.


	18. Friends till the End

During the groups hug, clapping could be heard. A chuckle followed after. The four of them quickly got into fighting positions as they looked around, covering each other's backs. "You guys heard that, right?" Rocky asked, his eyes shifting back and forth. Meta Knight's hand was on the handle of his sword, he was ready to strike at any moment. "Yes, you're not hallucinating …" He admitted. "I heard it too …" Rose whispered. "Yeah-a … it sounded like-a—"Mario was quickly interrupted as a dark, symmetrical figure fell from the trees and landed perfectly to the ground. "_Clapping?_" The figure said, finishing Mario's sentence for him. The figure chuckled again. "Bravo, Rocky." It said "I can't believe you managed to find your friends so quickly." It looked at his hand, as if it were examining its nails. Then it took a looked at Rocky again.

Rocky glared at the figure. "How do you know my name?" He asked the figure as he pointed to himself. The figure scoffed. "I know lots of things" It said as it began to circle the four of them like a hungry panther. "For instance, I know that I'm possibly going to kill and steal that jewel of yours." He said, pointing to Rockys' pocket. "You're never getting this." He proclaimed. "I'd give my life before I gave up this jewel." The figure raised its eyebrow as it put its foot on the stone the group was standing on; it was in the light now. Its body looked paper-thin and dark in coloration. Its limbs weren't connected, they were floating in air. It had a two floating pieces behind its head that pointed upwards and looked like daggers. Rose stepped back from the sight of, falling into Rocky's arms. "What …" Rocky uttered "What do they call you?" He asked, somewhat horrified by this persons appearance. The figure smirked as he tilted his block shaped head sideways, turning it into a diamond shape. "You can call me Sir Ombre." He said, extending his head to look at Rocky. Meta Knight walked up to Sir Ombre as he pulled out his sword. "Who do you think you are? Huh?" His sword was directly on Ombres' face. Sir Ombre chuckled as he took Meta Knight's sword and started treating it like a toothpick. Meta Knight's eyes quickly changed color from yellow to green "What … what are you?" He asked, horrified. Sir Ombre laughed as he looked at the blade and threw it away like it garbage. "Go on" He said with a wide smile on his face "Go get it then." He mocked. Meta Knight cursed under his breath as he went to go look for his sword.

Rocky set Rose down as he walked up to Ombre. He wasn't terrified in the least. Ombre glanced at him and the two locked eyes. "Boy, you're not like the rest of the men who've tried to face me." He said as he tilted his head back in place. He then reached for a piece near his head and pulled it out. "Only a fool would face me like that!" He exclaimed, as he grabbed Rocky and held the dagger shape to his throat. Mario and Rose gasped as they tried to get closer to the two. "NO, NO!" Ombre shouted in an angry voice "This is our tango!" He said, staring down at Rocky with a smile. Rocky had an angry look on his face, he was trying to escape Ombre's grasp. "Tsk tsk tsk" He said in a mocking tone "It's a shame your adventure has to end so soon." He pushed the dagger closer to Rockys' throat. Rocky began to cough somewhat. "St-stop." He pleaded. "Yo-you coward ..." Rocky coughed some more, this time there was specks of blood coming out of his mouth and his neck was about to pop like a balloon.

Ombre just stood there, shaking his head while smiling at Rocky. Just then, Meta Knight came out of nowhere and beat Ombre upside the head with a block of wood, making him drop Rocky. "_HANDS OFF THE BOY!_" He exclaimed. Ombre rubbed the back of his head as he glared at Meta Knight. "You little shit! I'll teach you to mess with me!" He grabbed Meta Knight by the shoulder pads and began to crush them like they were small leafs. Rocky suddenly noticed Ombre had Meta Knight in his hands and a horrified look swept over his face. Tears began to run down his face as he ran over to Ombre, tackling him like a football player. "Aaaugh!" Ombre shouted as the two of them fell to the ground. Rocky grabbed Ombre by the neck then punched him straight in the face. Meta Knight cheered him on "That's it Rocky! Now give 'im a left!" He said, swinging his fists like a boxer. Rocky punched Ombre in the face again and shouted "_DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT MY FRIEND AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT?" _ Rocky said as he screamed at Ombre. Ombre trembled as he just lay there on the ground like a forgotten toy. Rocky stood up and kicked some dirt into Ombres' face. He then looked at Meta Knight and he began to sob. Meta Knight's eyes widened as he looked at Rocky. "R-rocky? Is everything alright?" He asked. Rocky rushed over to Meta Knight and began to hug him. "I … I'm just glad you're okay …" He said as he sniffled with tears running down his face. Rose smiled at the sight of the two. Meta Knight began to realize that the two of them were becoming more than just partners; they were becoming friends; Best friends to be exact.


	19. To the Desert Area!

Ombre scowled at the two hugging. "I-I'll be b-back …" He stammered as he managed to flip them off before disappearing. Rocky was too focused on hugging Meta Knight to see it though. Meta Knight looked happy as he put his arms around Rocky. Rocky then proceeded to pick Meta Knight up and put him on his shoulder. "There you go buddy, you won't have to walk through this jungle anymore." He said, still sobbing. "Just relax and I'll carry you until we find the next jewel." Meta Knight nodded "Thank you … friend …" He said happily. "Actually, if I might interfere …" Rose said, pointing to her grass bra "I've got the jewel right here with me." She reached into her cleavage and pulled out the jewel, which was attached to a thick piece of string. Rocky blushed as he went over to her with his hand out and she placed into his palm. "Th-thanks" He stuttered "I-it's warm …" He snickered as he got closer to her face and managed to kiss her on the lips. Rose blushed as she put her hands on her cheeks. "You're welcome … hehehe …" She chuckled then cleared her throat.

"Alright-a now, how do-a we get out of-a here?" Mario asked, scratching his nose. Rocky nodded "Easy" He answered, taking the blue jewel and pointing it forward. A light flickered from the jewel and a portal suddenly appeared in front of Rocky. "We go through here!" He said, pointing to the portal. "Now come on, everyone hold hands so we don't get lost!" He directed as he grabbed Roses' hand. Rose nodded as she took Mario's hand. Rocky looked at Meta Knight and nodded. He stepped into the portal with Rose and Mario in hand.

Oopa waved goodbye as the four of them left. "Ook! Have a save trip! Ookook!" He said happily.

(Meanwhile …)

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT PUMMLED BY THAT PESKY BOY? YOU FAILED ME? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY?**_" A dark, mature voice was yelling at Ombre in an odd looking place with no sky or ground. The place was completely dark blue. "Y-yes, sir … that's what I'm saying …" Ombre stated, his hand was on his cheek, he was nursing his wounds from the punches Rocky had given him. "_**HAXLOS IF YOU FAIL ME AGAIN I WILL NOT MAKE YOUR LIFE EASY, THAT I CAN ASSURE.**_" The voice roared in anger. It was displeased with Ombre and was calling him by a different name. "You called me it again …" Ombre said, looking away from the dark figure. "_**WHAT?**_" The figure asked. "_**WHAT DID I SAY? I CALLED YOU HAXLOS. THAT IS YOUR NAME, ISN'T IT?**_" "That's what _you_ named me." Ombre stated. "I gave myself the name Ombre. You never listen to me. You're just like _**him**_ …" Ombre turned his back to the figure. "_**DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM.**_" The dark figure shouted."_**I HAVE MUCH MORE POWER THAN HIM. I'M CLOSE TO GALACTIC DOMINATION. SOON THE WHOLE COSMOS WILL BE MINE!**_" He chortled. Ombre looked down in despair. "_Maybe I was wrong about that kid …_" Ombre thought "_Maybe … I could …_" He paused for a second "_No … I could never do that …_" He looked back at the dark figure. "Well, I'll be taking my leave." He said reluctantly "I _**won't**_ fail you this time, sir." And with that, Ombre disappeared.


End file.
